morninggloriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Chat:Morning Glories 33
Morning Glories Issue 33 Tinychat from October 16, 2013 Nick Spencer Joe Eisma 0001 macey entered the room 0002 caseyballvins entered the room 0003 ben1125 entered the room 0004 richard_vasseur entered the room 0005 haley entered the room 0006 tori entered the room 0007 guest-135596 changed nickname to haley 0008 macey1 entered the room 0009 guest-135605 changed nickname to tori 0010 veronica entered the room 0011 guest-135647 changed nickname to veronica 0012 liam entered the room 0013 caseyballvins: well then... that issue happened 0014 guest-135650 changed nickname to liam 0015 liam: no it didn't 0016 liam: there was no issue 0017 liam: this is a mass hallucination 0018 guest-135593 changed nickname to macey 0019 guest-135611 changed nickname to macey1 0020 caseyballvins: we were all drugged 0021 macey: yes maybe there was no issue 0022 ben1125: I knew it! 0023 macey: it was too painful to handle 0024 tori: yes 0025 caseyballvins: maybe they lied when they said there would be two this month 0026 liam: those evil people 0027 francy entered the room 0028 tori: terrible, terrible people, who hurt us such 0029 haley: no wonder they were glad about the date of the panel 0030 guest-135671 changed nickname to francy 0031 macey: this issue was sad but not awful until that last page 0032 macey: how the fuck does nick make one single page that game-changing? 0033 haley: and then retroactive major character death WHAT 0034 francy: yeah when i saw everyone freaking out i was like 0035 francy: "Well everyone always freak out at new issues this one can't be worse than usual" 0036 francy: no 0037 alison entered the room 0038 francy: no i was wrong 0039 veronica: i think i got it when we got a warning, you know. like oh crap. 0040 guest-135689 changed nickname to alison 0041 ben1125: I have no idea how they manage to make every new thing the biggest game changer yet 0042 tori: I've never been that terrible at the end of an issue, i had seen brella's warnings but i 0043 tori: was not nearly prepared for that ending 0044 ashley entered the room 0045 ben1125: By the time they get to Issue 100 the series will have caused mass heart attacks 0046 macey: im actually kind of dreading running this chat with everyone so distraught 0047 macey: i hope theres no breakdowns in here tonight 0048 tori: That was earlier, i think i'm good 0049 veronica: no breakdowns, it's already happened. 0050 guest-135746 entered the room 0051 caseyballvins: yeah, that was earlier 0052 haley: been there done that 0053 liam: I'm still kind of in the middle of being not okay, but it's not entirely MG related so 0054 veronica: breakdowns earlier, calm collective conversation now. 0055 guest-135713 changed nickname to ashley 0056 francy: unless someone just read the issue then comes in here immediately after finishing 0057 francy: then possible breakdown 0058 tori: likely breakdown, then 0059 veronica: we'd witness a breakdown about morning glories in real time. 0060 macey: OH MY GOD so emily it catching up with this WHOLE arc tonight 0061 macey: including this issue and she's huge on hisao/guillaume 0062 liam: oh jesus 0063 caseyballvins: oh dear 0064 haley: oh man poor dear 0065 tori: oh no 0066 macey: so when/if she comes in tonight let's all be nice. 0067 caseyballvins: very nice 0068 francy: we'll hold hands 0069 tori: extremely nice 0070 richard_vasseur: were always nice 0071 veronica: peace and love. 0072 macey: nothing sad about this issue 0073 tori: nothing 0074 francy: nope everything was nice and dandy 0075 macey: i like how we're all on the same wavelength tonight. united by sorrow 0076 tori: it's different seeing that much of a mass reaction 0077 haley: the end of that letter was the last page right? 0078 tori: yes 0079 ben1125: A few before, I thought? 0080 susan entered the room 0081 macey: haley if youre serious then no. if we are pretending the end didnt happen 0082 macey: yes. 0083 guest-135830 changed nickname to susan 0084 upguntha entered the room 0085 susan: I'M HERE 0086 haley: haha no i'm just joining in the imaginary party 0087 ben1125: Ah 0088 macey: who even ALLOWED that letter, by the by 0089 caseyballvins: OKAY 0090 ben1125: Hisao has very nice handwriting 0091 guest-135839 changed nickname to upguntha 0092 caseyballvins: THat letter was not okay 0093 tori: he does, very neat and legible 0094 veronica: it makes me wonder if jun has nice handwriing too. oh wait. 0095 francy: NO GUILLAUME'S SPEECH 0096 liam: OI OI OI 0097 caseyballvins: i really hope guillaume has already seen it because if he hasn't yet... 0098 upguntha: heyoooo 0099 veronica: yeah i made myself sad again. 0100 francy: THAT WAS NOT ALLOWED 0101 macey: i feel like jun would be terribly messy and hisao very neat, haha 0102 tori: oh gosh, i do not even want to imagine that letter getting to guillaume 0103 macey: it isnt sinking into me that hisao may be dead yet 0104 upguntha: well he did destrioy that room 0105 susan: macey he isn't duh 0106 macey: i think its more than possible he's not COMPLETELY dead considering the blue light but 0107 caseyballvins: it'll never sink in that this has happened 0108 macey: ?????? 0109 tori: susan's got it 0110 caseyballvins: zoe hasn't sunk in yet 0111 francy: i'm still in denial over zoe 0112 upguntha: whelp 0113 haley: always in denial over zoe 0114 alison: I'm also in denial over Zoe. 0115 tori: let's just rely and look to that blue light for hope 0116 liam: So like maybe it'll turn out to be like a search for spock thing? 0117 ben1125: I think Hisao's still out there. Jun seemed to know a lot more than I thought he would 0118 macey: then again if the samsara thing is correct nobody is really dead 0119 caseyballvins: fingers crossed 0120 francy: hisao and zoe are obviously hanging out together 0121 caseyballvins: obviously 0122 caseyballvins: they're on vacay 0123 upguntha: what if rhey're sharing the body 0124 haley: but jun doesnt know? oooh 0125 macey: i was wondering if jun had some/all of hisao's memories the way he acted 0126 francy: like yugioh 0127 macey: especially around guillaume 0128 guest entered the room 0129 guest-135923 changed nickname to guest 0130 macey: LIKE YUGIOH..... 0131 guest left the room 0132 tori: yeah, that is a good question 0133 nick entered the room 0134 ben1125: They're Junisao! 0135 guest-135950 changed nickname to nick 0136 susan: junisao is canon 0137 tori: oh yes, the true juniaso 0138 haley: its happening! 0139 guest-135962 entered the room 0140 haley: *happened 0141 macey: it's jun in hisaos body its like the alpha fukayama 0142 ben1125: Settled! 0143 upguntha: nowwww 0144 nick: hi everyone 0145 guest-135974 entered the room 0146 susan: hi nick 0147 guest-135962 left the room 0148 tori: hi nick 0149 upguntha: hiiiiii 0150 francy: hiii!! 0151 caseyballvins: hi nick 0152 veronica: hi nick, don't mind us we're just crying. 0153 macey: nick you did a good job on this one. nice job. nice job making us all cry 0154 haley: well thats actually really interesting though- is the birthday thing body related or mind 0155 guest-135995 entered the room 0156 haley: like if hisao is the one they wanted but now jun is in his body is it still legit 0157 macey: i actually havent seen people being pissed like you and joe thought, nick 0158 macey: we're all just very sad. 0159 guest-135995 left the room 0160 upguntha: just broken 0161 tori: more just stunned and shocked, not so much anger 0162 francy: and in denial 0163 nick: just crying. lots and lots of crying 0164 caseyballvins: so much crying 0165 veronica: my room is filled with my tears. 0166 macey: yeah, nailed it 0167 arran44uk entered the room 0168 upguntha: you are the G RR Martin of comics 0169 nick: well, this was a funny one, because I killed him months ago, and nobody knew 0170 guest-136025 changed nickname to arran44uk 0171 francy: "funny" 0172 susan: hilarious 0173 caseyballvins: after i read the issue i went back a couple and it just... so interestig to read again 0174 macey: did joe know? 0175 tori: haha 0176 nick: probably the meanest-feeling death I could write in a way 0177 liam left the room 0178 nick: i believe joe did know, yeah 0179 richard_vasseur: why was it mean? 0180 nick: ask him when he gets here, but I'm pretty sure I told him 0181 runninglate entered the room 0182 haley: who knew that retroactive death would be so much worse 0183 nick: because we didn't really get to do any goodbye at the time 0184 guest-136055 changed nickname to runninglate 0185 richard_vasseur left the room 0186 macey: yeah i'll definetely ask. i'd love to know what he thought drawing literal junisao 0187 nick: but that's also what I like about it 0188 richard_vasseur entered the room 0189 guest-136064 changed nickname to richard_vasseur 0190 upguntha: 7 months retro 0191 richard_vasseur: is anyone still here? 0192 macey: we're all still here! 0193 upguntha: lol 0194 francy: that reminds me. does anyone want the junisao url 0195 richard_vasseur: it blinked off 0196 francy: cause i have it but idk if i'm ever gonna use it 0197 macey: we're actually disturbingly in sync tonight about opinions....i think we're all in shock 0198 upguntha: it was a moment of silence 0199 upguntha: for our boy 0200 veronica: yeah, i think this is the shock talking. i'm sort of contemplating reading everything 0201 veronica: again with this in mind. 0202 macey: man even after the season finale and future vanessa we weren't like this 0203 tori: I'll take it francy if no one else is feeling it 0204 arran44uk left the room 0205 runninglate: should i tell joe it is safe to come out of his bunker? 0206 macey: tell joe we're not even mad! we're all just crying! a lot! 0207 francy: okie 0208 tori: thanks 0209 veronica: yeah tell joe it's ok, i mean it's just me crying tears into my tears. 0210 tori: lots of tears but no riot or anything 0211 veronica: i can't navigate through my tears to do anything. 0212 macey: if anything we'll praise him for all the emotion in these pages 0213 upguntha: i;m just gonna stick wirh my Yugioh 0214 caseyballvins: i like your yugioh idea 0215 guest-136166 entered the room 0216 veronica: gross sobbing. "let's just yugioh." 0217 upguntha: I almost died looking at Guillaume when he was passing hat note 0218 francy: isn't everyone like dying in yugioh tho 0219 guest-136166 left the room 0220 francy left the room 0221 francy entered the room 0222 veronica: FRANCY 0223 guest-136169 changed nickname to francy 0224 francy: whoops disconnected 0225 macey: okay if we make yugioh jokes about junisao an actual thing i'm gonna 0226 guest-136187 entered the room 0227 susan: we already have madoka jokes 0228 francy: can someone just photoshop everyone dueling 0229 upguntha: lmao 0230 francy: irina shooting zoe with a blue eyes white dragon card 0231 guest-136187 left the room 0232 haley: wow i need that to be a thing 0233 upguntha: well they are playing some sort of game 0234 ben1125: Let's all chip in on a commision for that. Please? 0235 francy: shit i just made myself laugh then want to cry in one sentence 0236 guest entered the room 0237 guest-135974 changed nickname to manolis 0238 joe entered the room 0239 guest-136220 changed nickname to guest 0240 upguntha: Daramount woud def be Pegasus 0241 manolis left the room 0242 guest-136226 changed nickname to joe 0243 upguntha: ph wait Pamela in toon World 0244 guest-135746 left the room 0245 guest-136241 entered the room 0246 haley: ike can be kaiba 0247 macey: i can't believe we went from crying to yugioh jokes only 13 minutes into the chat 0248 guest left the room 0249 haley: we're resilient like that out of pure necessity 0250 caseyballvins: it's us coping 0251 joe: everybody got their torches? 0252 upguntha: we have to cope 0253 caseyballvins: we're just sad, joe, not angry 0254 caseyballvins: good job though, really captured the emotions. 0255 richard_vasseur: torches for a funeral pyre 0256 tori: yes, very brilliant and good art this issue 0257 upguntha: Guillaume was awesome 0258 upguntha: i felt all his feels 0259 francy: really tho that speech where he's just. I LOOKED AT JUN AND SAW YOU!!! 0260 joe: thanks, tori! 0261 francy: i died 0262 veronica: yeah, i think the dead eyes on jun/hisao at the end really sealed it for me. 0263 francy: then that revealed happened and i died again 0264 veronica: he almost looked sort of faceless? 0265 veronica: it was really striking. 0266 runninglate: joe did really great stuff with all the characters in this issue 0267 joe: d'aww 0268 upguntha: Joe did you know of the death before this issue 0269 macey: joe you did amazing. we are the OPPOSITE of rioting 0270 guest entered the room 0271 guest-136349 changed nickname to guest 0272 macey: by the way, that last page is stunning. your expressions on jun are gutwrenching 0273 caseyballvins: nick you did a wonderful job as well, even if it broke hearts 0274 joe: i sort of did. the 'take me' line was cut out of issue 25. or 27. i can't remember. 0275 abetterfuture entered the room 0276 guest-136370 changed nickname to abetterfuture 0277 francy: oohh 0278 susan: 25 0279 susan: right? 0280 upguntha: i always thought that was Hunter 0281 macey: i thought it was hunter for ages until i realized he had a sleeveless shirt on, haha. 0282 upguntha: details d'hough 0283 susan: why would it be hunter though hah 0284 ben1125: So was the "take me" during Hunter's time-shiftiness in 25, or Casey's Cylinder-ing in 29? 0285 abetterfuture: OH MAN. Just finished the issue 3 minutes ago. 0286 upguntha: cause he was in rhat trance thing white light 0287 abetterfuture: 0.0. Joe, you brilliant bastard. 0288 joe: thanks! 0289 upguntha: Hunter i think 0290 abetterfuture: The contrast between the letter and the various flashbacks was awesome. 0291 abetterfuture: Softened the blow. 0292 macey: i have to ask, though 0293 macey: what the hell was with hisao's flashback jacket? 0294 joe: haha 0295 ben1125: I was curious about Lara's 0296 joe: doesn't anyone remember the 'morning glories fashion' sketches i did? 0297 upguntha: why are Fukayamas always fighthing with flashback 0298 joe: that was jun's jacket 0299 macey: like oh my god is it canon that hisao has no fashion sense now 0300 caseyballvins: you're right joe, lara is quite the fashionista 0301 joe: lara went with bright colors since she was in japan. 0302 macey: i wore an outfit today that basically was a darker-colored version of lara's. freaked me 0303 macey: out when i opened the issue. 0304 veronica: deja vu. 0305 caseyballvins: throw that outfit out, it's evil! 0306 veronica: i actually want to say too, i really loved the whole vonnegut concept tied in. 0307 joe: haha 0308 veronica: and not just the conversation on the sort of existential concepts but also vonnegut and 0309 veronica: time skipping, which was kind of briefly mentioned? 0310 veronica: it intrigued me. 0311 caseyballvins: i need to reread it but i don't want to touch this issue for awhile 0312 macey: i was waiting for slaughterhouse five to be brought up for AGES 0313 veronica: (slaughterhouse-five is my jam as much as sirens of titan.) 0314 macey: happy it finally happened, especially considering its subtitle. 0315 veronica: it totally has a whole vonnegut vibe! 0316 abetterfuture: How many of the original six are going to survive the series as this rate? 0317 francy: i was thinking that 0318 richard_vasseur: maybe they all will 0319 upguntha: So I was right about Hunter having an acciident after his dream cause that mattress is gon 0320 upguntha: e 0321 macey: at this rate i'm thinking just jade 0322 darrrrkvengeance entered the room 0323 veronica: yeaaaah jade. 0324 guest-136517 changed nickname to darrrrkvengeance 0325 caseyballvins: seriously though, it'll just be jade 0326 darrrrkvengeance: hola! 0327 francy: there's irony in that considering her whole "no i must die" thing 0328 darrrrkvengeance: ugh, i got the puke color 0329 veronica: jade is the chronosynclastic infundibulum. 0330 abetterfuture: I'm sharing macey's color. Confusing. 0331 francy: roni i have no idea what that means 0332 darrrrkvengeance: fixed 0333 veronica: i'm stuck on vonnegut, francy, i'm sorry. 0334 ben1125 left the room 0335 francy: i forgive you 0336 veronica: http 0337 macey: there's only a certain amount of colors unfortunately 0338 veronica: *go 0339 upguntha: what is Nick planing for my Jader Spader\ 0340 macey: after an ending like this i'm worried for jade in two weeks, yeah! 0341 abetterfuture: I could see Casey dying late season 2 with the mystery shifting to her many guest 0342 susan: are nick and joe still here? 0343 darrrrkvengeance: i bet i missed all the good convo earlier, but can i just say I LOVE YOU HISAO!!! 0344 abetterfuture: appearences as Clarkson. 0345 macey: i thought this would be a low key arc! it's not! it's nooooot! 0346 joe: yes 0347 joe: i'm here 0348 susan: ohh hi 0349 joe: hello 0350 francy: earlier we were just making yugioh jokes you didn't miss much 0351 nick: yep, still here 0352 caseyballvins: will we ever have a low key arc again? 0353 haley: has there been an issue this arc without a giant reveal? 0354 susan: sorry i thought we scared you away 0355 joe: low key is not in our vocabulary 0356 darrrrkvengeance: glad we've got Jader Paders and Desafortunato to come, however 0357 veronica: loki. 0358 guest left the room 0359 nick: this became the downer arc, really 0360 jayjay entered the room 0361 francy: well not entirely down 0362 joe: really did 0363 abetterfuture: Thank you for writing such amazingly affecting characters, Nick. 0364 guest-136598 changed nickname to jayjay 0365 francy: vanessa being not dead was great 0366 veronica: yes! that's true! 0367 richard_vasseur: well bye all 0368 tori: I was expecting a trade off with that grace of vanessa living but not this 0369 upguntha: that brings Clarkson's visit to Japan more confusing 0370 richard_vasseur left the room 0371 macey: bye richard! 0372 darrrrkvengeance: well, i guess it gives Real Jun an opportunity to redeem himself 0373 darrrrkvengeance: interesting to see how he deals w Hunter 0374 darrrrkvengeance: and viceversa 0375 macey: but the grace of vanessa living came with the knowledge she's been locked up for so long 0376 guest-136241 left the room 0377 tori: yes, there is that unfortunate bit too 0378 darrrrkvengeance: any big reveals at NYCC? 0379 macey: dv there was a bleeding cool summary linked on today's study hall 0380 darrrrkvengeance: (i mean, aside from Stephanie Brown) 0381 nick: oh yeah, big thank you to anyone here who made the panel 0382 joe: yes, thank you 0383 runninglate: THANK YOU 0384 joe: and we will have matt's head for not getting that audio. haha 0385 nick: really, really great all around 0386 runninglate: (sorry for messing up the two things) 0387 macey: i don't know i think matt's head is still pretty alright 0388 joe: i know you're out there meylikhov. count your blessings. ;) 0389 upguntha: lmao 0390 francy1 entered the room 0391 guest-136673 changed nickname to francy1 0392 darrrrkvengeance: i feel like Irina would have gotten the recording right. just sayin'. ;) 0393 joe: haha 0394 runninglate: I STARTED the recording. I just didn't notice when it got turned off. 0395 macey: irina probably has a recorder built right in her rifle 0396 macey: ITS OKAY MATT WE STILL LIKE YOU 0397 caseyballvins: i'm curious on how irina will react to hisao. how much will she care? will she an ally 0398 caseyballvins: you know, when she finds out 0399 veronica: don't mind me, i'm still caught up on the vonnegut references and thinking too much about 0400 veronica: them. 0401 joe: who knew we had so many vonnegut fans! 0402 francy1: mmm 0403 upguntha: She will go Ape shit, it's partly her fault 0404 francy1: yeah i was thinking that, i don't think she'd be 0405 francy1: too happy about it 0406 francy1: at all 0407 veronica: it sort of makes a lot of sense and i'm hanging myself up on it. 0408 darrrrkvengeance: yeah, maybe Guillaume's potentially developing a care for Jun breaks down the wall a bit 0409 darrrrkvengeance: btwn the Truants and the non-"children of Abraham" 0410 macey: i was just thinking about that- you could, in a sense, say the truants killed hisao now 0411 macey: which isn't gonna go over well, especially for poor guillaume 0412 nick: you definitely could, yes. 0413 veronica: ... yeah, you're right. 0414 veronica: crap. 0415 francy1: ..... yeah thank you for not showing us guillaume's reaction to the reveal 0416 francy1: i don't think i could have handled that 0417 nick: we'll be dealing more with this in the very next issue 0418 caseyballvins: i think we were all guillaume in that moment, francy. we didn't need to see his reaction 0419 francy1: cries 0420 macey: http 0421 haley: seriously 0422 caseyballvins: THANKS MACEY 0423 francy1: THEY WERE SO HAPPY TO SEE HIM AGAIN NO 0424 francy1: cries a lot 0425 tori: that pannel, their smiles to see him again 0426 macey: just when their guilt over what happened to akiko was probably bad enough! 0427 francy1: i thought we were pretending nothing bad happened this is the opposite of pretending 0428 caseyballvins: ugh those poor kids 0429 haley: yeah this chat just got devastating 0430 veronica: francy come here let me cry on you. 0431 darrrrkvengeance: Hisao seems to know a lot about the miseries of MGA, even if it's only from Abraham 0432 caseyballvins: hunter when he finds out is going to be awful as well 0433 haley: and the issue was already devastating 0434 francy1: my arms are open 0435 veronica: your face is ripe for crying. 0436 beth entered the room 0437 upguntha: Aisians are not safe in this school 0438 abetterfuture: Will the "non-believers" like Ike even believe that Hisao switch brains with his dead bro? 0439 darrrrkvengeance: yeah, i was thinking that too, upguntha 0440 macey: if this issue taught us anything it's "don't be japanese at morning glory academy" 0441 francy1: as if ike would even care 0442 francy1: or from asia in general, really 0443 macey: or, you know, be a person in general 0444 caseyballvins: that too 0445 abetterfuture: On a lighter note 0446 caseyballvins: being alive at that school is dangerous 0447 macey: you know, just don't be at morning glory academy at all. 0448 francy1: being alive outside the school doesn't seem to help anyone either tbh 0449 caseyballvins: listen to your parents when they say they don't want you to go 0450 macey: luisa and i were joking if we get an ike issue next arc it's just gonna be him reading 0451 macey: the whole time. making snarky comments at the characters 0452 guest-136841 changed nickname to beth 0453 francy1: best issue 0454 francy1: everyone else having a breakdown around him and he just 0455 upguntha: i would pay millions for that 0456 francy1: turns the page 0457 guest-136904 entered the room 0458 caseyballvins: it'll be the low key arc. and ever book will be a clue to solving the series 0459 haley: hahah i need that to happen 0460 guest-136904 left the room 0461 caseyballvins: *low key issue 0462 beth: hello all! 0463 macey: no no maria i like that. a whole arc of ike reading books 0464 beth: also macey that sounds beautiufl 0465 macey: BETH HELLO 0466 tori: hi beth 0467 upguntha: that Ike tumblr is giving me life 0468 francy1: SAME 0469 caseyballvins: yes, an arc of ike reading. each issue a new book 0470 beth: YES 0471 francy1: every time i see it i smile 0472 francy1: bless you ike i am so glad you are not dead 0473 beth: it's a blessing to my days 0474 caseyballvins: brb 0475 joe: i mentioned this on tumblr, but just in case you guys didn't see it-- 0476 beth: ike can't die there'd be so much less snark 0477 abetterfuture: Will the 36-onwards arc still be more single-character issues? Or another continuous story 0478 joe: the exterior signage in japan doesn't make sense b/c it's not supposed to. haha 0479 francy1: oohh 0480 joe: don't want anyone reading into the signs looking for secrets 0481 beth: ooooooooooh 0482 nick: yep, few more character issues to follow 0483 beth: that's kind of you 0484 nick: fortunato-ian-akiko 0485 beth: akikooooooooooooo 0486 abetterfuture: Yes! 0487 macey: YEAH 0488 tori: awesome 0489 francy1: yesss 0490 caseyballvins: IAN YES 0491 caseyballvins: TUNA! 0492 abetterfuture: Where's Jade in there? 0493 darrrrkvengeance: oh, i thought the BC article said we had some Jader Paders coming up 0494 macey: nick, would you say 35 is your...... 0495 haley: next issue is jade 0496 nick: jade is next issue 0497 macey: FISHIEST issue yet? 0498 beth: 0499 veronica: yes jade!!! 0500 francy1: i hope vicky can get in here for ian issue 0501 darrrrkvengeance: jade! 0502 abetterfuture: I'm looking forward to all of these. 0503 runninglate: next issue is fun 0504 darrrrkvengeance: i love this comic! thank you, nick, joe! 0505 joe: hey thank you 0506 abetterfuture: Issue 18 was the very first MG issue I ever read, and it has always remained my favorite 0507 susan entered the room 0508 abetterfuture: for its simple, sweet love story. 0509 guest-137042 changed nickname to susan1 0510 susan left the room 0511 susan1 changed nickname to susan 0512 abetterfuture: This issue is now tied with it for best. 0513 veronica: i think i read morning glories 1 - 20 in one swoop and it all blurs together for me. 0514 gerard_guzman entered the room 0515 veronica: what happened when? yeah i dont know. 0516 beth: 18 was the issue i was most looking forward to when i first read them because i had seen 0517 guest-137051 changed nickname to gerard_guzman 0518 beth: panels from it 0519 abetterfuture: DC and Marvel should take tips from you on how to effectively kill off a major character. 0520 francy1: or just tips in general 0521 francy left the room 0522 beth: yes 0523 joe: haha 0524 darrrrkvengeance: contemporaneously, issue 3 might have been my favorite for the way it expanded teh score 0525 darrrrkvengeance: scope 0526 darrrrkvengeance: and also 10. 0527 guest-137069 entered the room 0528 darrrrkvengeance: but i'm loving all the issues this arc 0529 joe: yay i love 10. 0530 francy1: idk what my favorite issue is but it probably involves zoe 0531 abetterfuture: Even if Hisao survived through time travel wierdness, I'd still love this issue for the 0532 guest-137069 left the room 0533 veronica: i think i just love everything. it's hard to love individual issues for me. 0534 abetterfuture: genuine emotions presented in insane scenarios. 0535 macey: 23's still my favorite. 6, 10 and 11 are up there.... 0536 veronica: i really got started on the trades, and ever since then i'm like. READING MONTHLY? 0537 veronica: GASP. how will i survive. 0538 abetterfuture: (WHICH MEANS HE SHOULD SURVIVE PLEASE) 0539 nick: yeah, should be totally clear here-- he's dead. 100 percent. I promise. 0540 tori: please 0541 abetterfuture: 0542 francy1: nick that's not helping 0543 nick: SORRY 0544 beth: 0545 caseyballvins: 16 is my favourite, it was well done. but every issue is sooo it's a tie for second place 0546 francy1: let us believe 0547 joe: nick loves sad faces 0548 macey: face 0549 veronica: nick spencer ultimate helper 0550 abetterfuture: Do we have that same gaurantee for Zoe? 0551 beth: ?? 0552 nick: oh yeah 0553 francy1: i'm never leaving my bubble of denial 0554 nick: I've talked about that one at length 0555 upguntha: 2 glories down 0556 abetterfuture: Huh. You know, I'm probably actually happier with that. 0557 haley: wow i leave for five minutes and suddenly everything gets 100 times worse 0558 macey: FOUR TO GO 0559 veronica: francy i will hold you. 0560 abetterfuture: Makes death way more emotional. 0561 nick: http 0562 veronica: i wonder what will happen if all the glories die. (don't say it, me.) 0563 francy1: i honestly don't mind the deaths as long as things get explained 0564 beth: i will die as well probably 0565 macey: it's like a countdown. which glory will die next? find out this week on MORNING GLORIES 0566 haley left the room 0567 veronica: i mean game of thrones. 0568 gerard_guzman: I'm gonna believe you're doing the thing were you lie though your teeth 0569 darrrrkvengeance: well, it seems like death isn't just one thing 0570 francy1: let's make bets on it 0571 darrrrkvengeance: deaths and deaths 0572 gerard_guzman: it's the only thing that's making me not be incredibly pissed right now 0573 veronica: and crying and crying. 0574 darrrrkvengeance: those that resign one to eternal repetition, and those that transcend it, manya 0575 darrrrkvengeance: maybe 0576 macey: tbh i can't see any of the other glories dying soon. a truant's going next 0577 darrrrkvengeance: (which, i realize, isn't much help to the survivors) 0578 joe: this will definitely go down as the cheeriest chat we've had. 0579 francy1: especially since it turned out vanessa is still alive 0580 darrrrkvengeance: lol 0581 veronica: jkldfjslk joe. 0582 francy1: need to even out the numbers 0583 upguntha: Vanesaaaaaaaaaa 0584 francy1: my money's on akiko or ian 0585 veronica: well, i'm thinking about vanessa being alive, and i'm thinking about. prior issues. 0586 joe: matt--you need to post that montage you put together at the beginning of the panel 0587 veronica: this isn't helping me. 0588 macey: ian seems....unfortunately very expendable 0589 beth: yea..... 0590 haley entered the room 0591 guest-137147 changed nickname to haley 0592 macey: i love the little shit but he hasn't done much 0593 gerard_guzman: you make me happy with vanessa surviving and then this 0594 francy1: sob 0595 veronica: gross sobbing. 0596 upguntha: when I read ian i give him Bakura's voice 0597 runninglate: Should I? 0598 francy1: dkgjds 0599 abetterfuture: I bet Ian's got some Zoe-level secrets in his head. 0600 joe: most def 0601 macey: gonna do a count when this chat is done of how many times "sob" was said 0602 darrrrkvengeance: well, at least Hisao chooses to go to MGA, more or less knowing what's in store 0603 abetterfuture: He's been too normal so far. 0604 francy1: I JUST STARTED LAUGHING SO HARD AT BAKURA VOICE 0605 runninglate: It was *supposed* to be panel exclusive, but I guess since I messed up the recording I can 0606 gerard_guzman: tbf, at least Hisao has someone who's trying to save him 0607 upguntha: plz do 0608 gerard_guzman: just like casey's parents and brandon 0609 darrrrkvengeance: i mean, that's different from the Glories, and their parents 0610 darrrrkvengeance: could Casey choose to do what Hisao did w her parents, btw? 0611 abetterfuture: So if "Dead is dead," is Hodge 100% lying about Casey being able to save her parents? 0612 nick: it's a good question 0613 nick: big part of this season 0614 francy1: oh boy 0615 joe: surely hodge wouldn't be so dishonest 0616 gerard_guzman changed nickname to gerry 0617 caseyballvins: surely, joe, surely 0618 darrrrkvengeance: Hodge also seems to differentiate btwn deaths wrt how Brandon dies 0619 tori: surely 0620 francy1: no of course not, hodge is the most trustworthy character 0621 upguntha: that ---******* 0622 joe: haha 0623 veronica: hodge is just good at getting people to trust her. which makes her scarier. 0624 fredfredkonfred entered the room 0625 abetterfuture: LIke this issue, she seemed genuinely helpful to Hisao. 0626 darrrrkvengeance: well, she wears those excellent dresses! 0627 abetterfuture: But WE KNOW> 0628 joe: YEP 0629 guest-137228 entered the room 0630 caseyballvins: i feel like even everyone who doesn't trust and know not to can be fooled by her 0631 caseyballvins: she's terrifying 0632 caseyballvins: i love it 0633 gerry: she seems genuinely helpful every issue 0634 gerry: that's the problem with her 0635 guest-137228 left the room 0636 joe: i feel like hodge is gallivanting thru time just buying a ton of clothes 0637 guest-137219 changed nickname to fredfredkonfred 0638 joe: she has a problem 0639 darrrrkvengeance: lol 0640 francy1: that's her true objective 0641 upguntha: she just helps herself 0642 macey: hodge is trying to collect all of the world's flower clothing 0643 veronica: she seems genuinely helpful but like. i hate to say this, it reminds me of loki. 0644 veronica: yeah, every time she helps someone, she helps herself. 0645 macey: traveling through time to get limited edition looks 0646 veronica: is she lying? it's hard to tell. 0647 darrrrkvengeance: now that you mention it, i almost wish we'd seen Lara in a kimono 0648 joe: haha 0649 veronica: it's like the line where you tell someone the truth to lie to them. 0650 guest-137270 entered the room 0651 veronica: and that makes her terrifying. 0652 macey: she's making up for georgina and nine's limited wardrobes 0653 guest-137270 left the room 0654 joe: hahaha 0655 darrrrkvengeance: poor nine 0656 abetterfuture: I hope none of the Truants die for another 10 issues or so. They're still a *little* too 0657 macey: i bet nine's entire closet is just 30 copies of that same outfit 0658 abetterfuture: new to have the emotional impact Zoe and Hisao had. 0659 darrrrkvengeance: and 30 copies of a syringe 0660 susan: excuse you georgina looks fine 0661 caseyballvins: i dunno, when we thought jun was dead i was pretty upset 0662 caseyballvins: an dsure he'se been there awhile 0663 caseyballvins: we didn't know him 0664 caseyballvins: i'd be uspet if a truant died 0665 abetterfuture: SHUT UP WE HAVE TO STALL NICK. 0666 caseyballvins: haha 0667 macey: we've gotten really close to the truants super fast yeah. i'd be devastated 0668 abetterfuture: AS LONG AS WE CAN. 0669 macey: BUT YOU DIDNT HEAR THAT, NICK 0670 philmaira entered the room 0671 caseyballvins: NOTHING TO SEE HERE 0672 guest-137369 changed nickname to philmaira 0673 upguntha: I vote the trollup 0674 philmaira: hey. What I miss? 0675 macey: stay away from my irina omg 0676 abetterfuture: Crying. 0677 abetterfuture: At brilliance. 0678 beth: no truants can die 0679 beth: none 0680 tori: they die in senior centers, at ripe old ages 0681 darrrrkvengeance: well, unless they're making hallucinogenic seeds, dying is prolly what they're there for 0682 abetterfuture: We should get a "Six Feet Under" finale and have everyone die happily and old. 0683 beth: and then are reincarnated into cute lovely futures of sunshine and daisies and snuggles 0684 upguntha: Noooooo i would be on the floor sobing 0685 philmaira: don't spoil. I'mon the 3rd season of 6ft. 0686 abetterfuture: Sorry. 0687 gerry: and then we have an epilogue when everything starts again 0688 darrrrkvengeance: DON'T SPOIL 6FU!!!! 0689 darrrrkvengeance: (though the final 6 minutes are the best in tv) 0690 upguntha: i still can't watch that finale without crying 0691 upguntha: so much beauty 0692 darrrrkvengeance: yeah, i rewatch that ending over and over 0693 fredfredkonfred: Okay, so while I am very upset about Hisao, I AM SO EXCITED ABOUT JUN. 0694 abetterfuture: The final scene was the first I ever say of 6FU. I cried. 0695 caseyballvins: it'll be like the lost finale, they all find each other again 0696 fredfredkonfred: CHARACTER DEVELOPMENTTT. 0697 darrrrkvengeance: and obviously, i can't hear [that song 0698 tori: yes, the trade off is terribly bittersweet 0699 abetterfuture: What's everyone's guess for the final scene of MG? 0700 darrrrkvengeance: last episode of 6FU and second to last, third season of The Wire. best ever. 0701 beth: oh god 0702 gerry: a lot of lights 0703 beth: a morning glory flower should be in it somewhere 0704 haley: "for a better future" 0705 caseyballvins: ike asks if anything weird was happening at that school 0706 philmaira: WIRE 0707 beth: like just a field of morning glories or something 0708 beth: growing out of the ruins of the academy 0709 nick: okay, all, gotta run- any last questions? 0710 gerry: baby david appearing in space ala space odyssey 0711 philmaira: what's in the box? 0712 fredfredkonfred: When is cover with Zoe happening? 0713 nick: no zoe cover, she's dead 0714 abetterfuture: Nope. But thanks for making a series where I can be happy with my favorite character dying 0715 fredfredkonfred: WITH THE GRAVES. 0716 darrrrkvengeance: how long before we see how David becomes Davidy 0717 macey: is the next arc as focused on ripping our hearts out as this one? 0718 nick: there will be a lot more david stuff this season 0719 beth: ooooh 0720 tori: exciting 0721 beth: that's super excting 0722 abetterfuture: Happy with that! 0723 nick: and I THINK next arc is slightly less depressing! 0724 caseyballvins: how long will the season be? do you know? 0725 francy1 changed nickname to francy 0726 beth: yay! 0727 beth: i think 0728 nick: 25 issues, through 50 0729 philmaira: did hisao give up Ms.Richmond? 0730 darrrrkvengeance: oh, and can you use your influence w Congress to end the shutdown, PLEASE 0731 macey: oh my god, thank the LORD 0732 gerry: did anyone else though the girls hisao gave up was zoe? 0733 nick: he certainly gave up someone 0734 beth: i definitely did at first 0735 upguntha: Zoeee 0736 nick: but hodge was very clear on her intentions being nonviolent 0737 macey: oh i thought it was zoe 0738 francy: i did too 0739 francy: but i'm also biased 0740 philmaira: more new characters? 0741 macey: hey, just because hodge's intentions were nonviolent doesn't mean things didn't change 0742 macey: when zoe started...you know killing students 0743 nick: there are more new characters coming this season, for sure 0744 upguntha: Hodge never lies 0745 francy: that should be a tshirt 0746 francy: "hodge never lies" 0747 gerry: with fowers 0748 darrrrkvengeance: more Hannah!!! 0749 francy: yes 0750 abetterfuture: I'm all little conflicted cause we have so many great ongoing storylines already. 0751 abetterfuture: But I'm sure I'll love the newbies just as much. 0752 beth: now i'll just have to get more attached to characters who also can't die 0753 francy: same 0754 nick: more hannah/av club this season, definitely 0755 darrrrkvengeance: YAY! 0756 darrrrkvengeance: 0757 macey: i honestly really like mr n and the av club a lot already. give me ALL the new characters 0758 philmaira: What's the dealwith Walt,I mean Fortunado 0759 abetterfuture: Were the new characters always part of the plan or are they part of the 30-ish issue 0760 nick: lots more coming-- we're approaching GoT cast size 0761 abetterfuture: extension. 0762 guest-137540 entered the room 0763 abetterfuture: Excited and scared to hear that. 0764 upguntha: someone at the panel wanted to ask if the girls are allowed to wear pant uniforms 0765 francy: please don't kill off the cast as much as got does 0766 gerry: needs more gay 0767 beth: oh boy 0768 joe: haha i wish they had asked that 0769 fredfredkonfred: I concur. 0770 macey: PLEASE. more gay is always acceptable. more than acceptable. 0771 upguntha: i dont know why she didn't 0772 abetterfuture: Yeah, more LGBT characters would always be appreaciated. 0773 beth: yes please please please 0774 francy: LESBIANS 0775 haley: yessss 0776 gerry: yey 0777 beth: yesss 0778 fredfredkonfred: I ship Jade and Casey. 0779 darrrrkvengeance: less killing asian characters too 0780 caseyballvins: yes too all that 0781 gerry: oh yeah, don't kill akiko 0782 nick: there's already a plan there, and I'm AMAZED no one has picked up on it 0783 julienotrobin entered the room 0784 philmaira: gayness plan? 0785 upguntha: lol 0786 upguntha: or pants 0787 fredfredkonfred: A Jade and Casey riding off into the sunset together plan? 0788 darrrrkvengeance: maybe everyone dies according to their particular faith? 0789 guest-137555 changed nickname to julienotrobin 0790 nick: and yes, i didn't like killing both asian members of the original cast first 0791 nick: wait, did I say first? 0792 macey: strokes chin. need to pay more attention to possible lesbians. 0793 abetterfuture: Thanks for the hint. 0794 susan: should've gone with hunter then lol 0795 beth: tru 0796 joe: if we'd killed hunter and jade, you'd all accuse us of being anti ginger! 0797 beth: but yes lesbians back to important things 0798 gerry: murder Ike already 0799 francy: ike isn't allowed to die 0800 beth: no not ike 0801 julienotrobin: I'm excited to see what Jun will be like now that he remembers things. 0802 philmaira: I'mlost. Is that plan rampant homosexuality or asian genocide? 0803 julienotrobin: and lesbians yes please 0804 abetterfuture: As cheesy as it is, it's always nice to see "people like myself" represented in the story 0805 abetterfuture: worlds I love. 0806 upguntha: so no pants plans 0807 francy: nah that's not cheesy 0808 nick: the cast will continue to get more diverse 0809 beth: yay!! 0810 julienotrobin: yay! 0811 darrrrkvengeance: wasn't trying to be provocative 0812 veronica: double yay! 0813 gerry: 0814 upguntha: that person wanted to ask about a trans character 0815 darrrrkvengeance: just 0816 upguntha: i told her there might be one already 0817 fredfredkonfred: Akiko hasn't died has she? 0818 ashley left the room 0819 darrrrkvengeance: well, she's in a coma, right 0820 abetterfuture: Neither has Vanessa. 0821 gerry: comma 0822 nick: akiko is alive, yes. in a coma. 0823 darrrrkvengeance: she's been locked up for years 0824 upguntha: Zoe is Asian 0825 fredfredkonfred: Ah true. 0826 joe: okay i've got to run too. thanks, everyone, for sharing your thoughts! 0827 gerry: looking forward to Akiko waing up 0828 joe: about next issue--emotions continue to run high 0829 beth: oh no 0830 francy: oh god 0831 gerry: I imagine she's gonna have some important things to say 0832 joe: so-'til next time! 0833 haley: always 0834 veronica: thanks jooooe!! 0835 caseyballvins: brilliant issue, even though tears 0836 tori: thank you for breaking our hearts joe, good job! 0837 upguntha: Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy 0838 beth: thank you!! 0839 veronica: fjdkls that's a lot of y's. 0840 francy: thank you <3 0841 beth: even if i was a complete wreck 0842 francy: you are the best 0843 darrrrkvengeance: loving the comic you guys! thanks so much!!! 0844 nick: night all 0845 joe left the room 0846 francy: <333 0847 upguntha: night 0848 veronica: niiiight! 0849 tori: bye nick 0850 haley: night!! 0851 gerry: g'night 0852 veronica: by bros. 0853 macey: bye guys! 0854 caseyballvins: good night! 0855 macey: thanks for coming, once again, you're great 0856 nick: thanks for reading, sorry for the sadness 0857 macey: it's okay nick we forgive you 0858 guest-137540 left the room 0859 philmaira: night 0860 abetterfuture: Night. 0861 nick left the room 0862 tori: we are all too devoted to quit the comic 0863 francy: we were all prepared for a possible death at any given moment 0864 francy: zoe taught us that 0865 beth: it's too late now to turn back 0866 darrrrkvengeance: the future will be better 0867 macey: now im curious about the lesbians. where are they. how could i have missed them 0868 francy: ME TOO 0869 gerry: and if not, Casey can always change it 0870 susan: is it nine and hodge 0871 philmaira: Hodge? 0872 julienotrobin: maybe Julie Hayes is a lesbian 0873 beth: oooh yes please 0874 julienotrobin: though she was only in the one issue, but i would like a lesbian physicist 0875 gerry: Julie&Jade 0876 julienotrobin: yes i like that 0877 caseyballvins: i'm liking the idea of julie/jade 0878 susan: isn't julie a lot younger than her 0879 francy: hmmm i will have to reread for this 0880 macey: i'm just up with everything being gay forever. 0881 beth: have hodge or daramount had male love interests though?? 0882 upguntha: Jade's mom with the flannel? 0883 beth: yes macey i concur 0884 francy: since he made it sound like the signs were pretty out there since he was surprised none 0885 francy: of us noticed 0886 beth: nobody's straight 0887 veronica: well jade is married to ike in the future, but that doesn't mean she isn't bisexual. 0888 veronica: yeah. 0889 ashley entered the room 0890 beth: everyone in it is queer that's why they're chosen 0891 abetterfuture: Is jade confirmed to be married? 0892 darrrrkvengeance: for what it's worth, "WOW-MO," rotated 180 degrees, is "Ow, Mom!" 0893 veronica: yeah i think she mentions it. 0894 beth: really?? 0895 susan: i don't think so? 0896 macey: bi/pan people exist too. if people in this comic look straight theyre probably not 0897 gerry: no, I don't think so 0898 darrrrkvengeance: maybe it's an Irina reference! 0899 upguntha: Nick refused to answer that one 0900 macey: no i don't think so? hmmm. 0901 abetterfuture: Which issue? 0902 macey: BUT 0903 veronica: does she not? weird selective memory. i'd have to go get my trades. hold on. 0904 francy: i think it's implied that she has something with ike but it isn't said what 0905 macey: so if future jade IS married then it was a good way to hide it 0906 haley: thats so good 0907 susan: she could also be married and have kept her name 0908 macey: she gets sentimental when jade talks ike in 10, but no confirmation 0909 abetterfuture: She chuckles when her past self mentions Ike. 0910 macey: yeah susan's also right 0911 beth: right 0912 susan: but they never reference her being married 0913 upguntha: Jike 0914 francy: yeah 0915 abetterfuture: That's the only hint. 0916 macey: also she's DR ellsworth, no miss/mrs so that hid it too 0917 veronica: maybe that's it, just my insane imagination. sorry for the misleading. 0918 macey: nah veronica it's okay everybody does that w/ this comic at least once i think lmao 0919 francy: yeah it's really easy to mix up details 0920 veronica: lol this comic. 0921 gerry: shipping goggles 0922 julienotrobin: poor veronica gets locked up forever 0923 guest-137675 changed nickname to ashley 0924 francy: you have to like constantly reread it to remember everything and even then 0925 francy: you forget stuff 0926 veronica: i actually don't ship it as much as i like thought it was mentioned. 0927 veronica: now i'm going to go look for why i thought that. 0928 veronica: (i'm totally jade/casey so. yeah me.) 0929 francy: older jade talks about ike rather fondly so that's 0930 francy: probably why 0931 julienotrobin: i love jade/casey 0932 francy: like present jade was all UGH IKE and older jade was like 0933 francy: ha ha 0934 macey: tbh the first arc was really hunter/hisao and jade/casey. it really was. 0935 macey: whenever i reread i end up in shock neither happened 0936 julienotrobin: it was 0937 francy: IT SERIOUSLY WAS 0938 darrrrkvengeance: i love Jader Paders; i'm on the fence about Casey 0939 gerry: casey/irina 0940 veronica: YES FIRST ARC YES. 0941 beth: casey/irina/zoe 0942 francy: what beth said 0943 julienotrobin: beth i like how you think 0944 beth: and vanessa/irina 0945 beth: thank you 0946 caseyballvins: OH YEAH VANESSA 0947 macey: i'm generally up for a big glories/truants ot12 is solves every shipping problem 0948 caseyballvins: actually i totally ship vanessa/irina 0949 beth: that works for me really 0950 gerry: well... OT10 0951 francy: true macey 0952 francy: no ot12 0953 macey: vanessa and irina's relationship is really important. really. important. 0954 beth: vanessa/irina would be so beautiful though 0955 beth: so so so important 0956 haley: yes agreed 0957 macey: we can include jun and make it an ot11! close! 0958 beth: i would be so here for bi/pan akiko 0959 philmaira: this is getting weird 0960 francy: i refuse to leave out the dead people ok 0961 gerry: lol 0962 macey: yeah once nick and joe left we went all shipping 0963 francy: ot13 0964 beth: the important things 0965 francy: at least it's not crying 0966 beth: im trying to forget i have something to cry over 0967 julienotrobin: shhh....don't cry 0968 macey: i always headcanoned akiko was just into anybody she thought could be there for her so. 0969 macey: queer as heck. yeah. 0970 caseyballvins: crying, what crying? what issue 33? 0971 beth: awwww yes 0972 beth: as i remember this issue ended w guillaume and hisao boxing and then making out 0973 beth: that's what happened ok 0974 macey: yes, kissboxing 0975 macey: a variant of kickboxing 0976 gerry: the fun variant 0977 philmaira: lol 0978 francy: yes that is definitely what happened 0979 beth: such a beautiful sport 0980 veronica: that's the best end. 0981 veronica: that's what happened. 0982 caseyballvins: such a happy moment 0983 gerry: fanfiction time! 0984 susan: has anyone actually theorized anything about this issue tonight 0985 beth: the looks on their faces were glorious 0986 julienotrobin: fanfiction! 0987 darrrrkvengeance: i actually had to look up "shipping" on urban dictionary. i'm so uncool 0988 beth: theirs the "who did hisao turn in" stuff 0989 beth: *theres 0990 beth: oh god 0991 haley: well not theorized but i was wondering if jun was useful to the academy or not 0992 haley: like with the birthday thing 0993 julienotrobin: who is "she"? 0994 philmaira: I arrived sorta late. What were the theories on who Hisao gave up to Hodge? 0995 macey: matt thinks it's miss richmond 0996 macey: my first thought was zoe 0997 upguntha: Zoe i think 0998 beth: i think zoe 0999 francy: yeah most of us thought zoe 1000 beth: but im biased 1001 haley: zoe makes sense 1002 gerry: same here 1003 susan: what if it's casey or something 1004 upguntha: but it might be a new character 1005 darrrrkvengeance: i thought Zoe at the time, but i see the argument for Richmod 1006 caseyballvins: zoe would make sense 1007 darrrrkvengeance: *Richmond 1008 beth: i mean casey turned in herself really 1009 francy: i'm also biased and i cling to any tiny mention of zoe but 1010 susan: i don't even think that i just threw it out there 1011 francy: yeah 1012 caseyballvins: well casey was sent by... herself so 1013 beth: yeah i can see richmond too though 1014 macey: maybe it's clarkson? did hisao know clarkson? i bet he couldve 1015 susan: yea that's what i'd meant 1016 beth: ooh ok 1017 upguntha: weird question 1018 francy: clarkson knew everyone 1019 darrrrkvengeance: like, in arranging the car crash? 1020 beth: she really did 1021 macey: this wouldve been right before david was born..... 1022 upguntha: is Richmond black or brown 1023 philmaira: which car crash? Clarckson's or Jade's mom? 1024 julienotrobin: clarkson 1025 darrrrkvengeance: i figured she was south-Asian Indian 1026 macey: well neither could work, this was six months ago and the crash was a year ago, right...? 1027 francy: yeah 1028 julienotrobin: also, what force was it that switched hisao and jun? 1029 julienotrobin: what was that thing? 1030 philmaira: the cylinder 1031 abetterfuture: Sidebar 1032 darrrrkvengeance: the spencer 1033 gerry: I think it was hunter placing everyone where they should have been 1034 francy: i love the cover 1035 beth: ughhh it was so great 1036 beth: also their shorts seemed a lil too short 1037 gerry: so it would have been hisao who should have died 1038 caseyballvins: beautiful cover 1039 francy: ohhh yeah since he should have been the one to go to the school in the first place? 1040 macey: rodin always draws short shorts 1041 tori: oh gosh, that makes so much sense all the sudden 1042 beth: it's wonderful 1043 macey: did you see fortunato's shorts on 25's cover. jeez. 1044 upguntha: so I'm missreading the whole coloring thing 1045 julienotrobin left the room 1046 beth: the zoe cover 1047 julienotrobin entered the room 1048 guest-137834 changed nickname to julienotrobin 1049 caseyballvins: just gonna fan myself a little 1050 francy: bless that cover 1051 tori: i am no joke gonna admit rodin's covers made me refer to tuna as booty shorts guy 1052 macey: tbh woodrun would have been way better if everyone had short shorts. 1053 philmaira: color scheme? 1054 tori: for the longest time and that's sort of embarrassing 1055 deathbyvanessa entered the room 1056 darrrrkvengeance: Mss Richmond could certainly be African, however 1057 jayjay left the room 1058 guest-137843 changed nickname to deathbyvanessa 1059 abetterfuture: Night, you guys! 1060 susan: i think vanessa and her mom are Ambiguourly Black 1061 francy: niiight 1062 beth: goodnight! 1063 upguntha: that;s whay asked about Vanessa's race and Nick said it was complicated 1064 caseyballvins: night 1065 philmaira: night 1066 gerry: yeah, she seems closer to African features than Indian 1067 tori: night 1068 macey: kind of hoping 35 is all tuna in booty shorts now 1069 susan: *ambiguously 1070 macey: night! 1071 upguntha: nighrt 1072 philmaira: he said she was english 1073 gerry: g'night 1074 beth: they should have booty short covers for all characters 1075 macey: english but it's "complicated" yeah 1076 beth: david wearing booty shorts 1077 upguntha: yup 1078 julienotrobin left the room 1079 macey: god, poor david needs MORE clothing! the child must be so cold! 1080 macey: knit that boy a sweater 1081 guest-137876 entered the room 1082 upguntha: so i was thinking thar Richmond might not be her bio mom 1083 abetterfuture left the room 1084 caseyballvins: Casey really needs to make sure her son has a proper shirt 1085 tori: a nice large one for all three of him 1086 caseyballvins: definitely not up to uniform code 1087 darrrrkvengeance: a shirt with 6 arm holes 1088 tori: lack of the fashion police at mg is becoming a problem 1089 darrrrkvengeance: ah, tori beat me to it 1090 beth: he could have a snuggie 1091 philmaira: I think we mentioned that last time and that's when Nick said "it's complicated" 1092 guest-137876 left the room 1093 macey: imagining mg characters in snuggies is. a thing. 1094 caseyballvins: yes 1095 caseyballvins: i want that 1096 beth: i support this 1097 tori: lame, flower snuggies that all match 1098 caseyballvins: ike's is made of silk 1099 beth: ian has a hogwarts robe snuggie 1100 macey: ian thinks it's GREAT thank you very much guillaume. stop laughing at him 1101 caseyballvins: yes 1102 macey: stop giving him a noogie it's just a snuggie oh my god 1103 francy: an au where everything is exactly the same except everyone wears snuggies 24/7 1104 philmaira: who's the next issue focused on? 1105 susan: jade 1106 darrrrkvengeance: Jader Paders! 1107 macey: next issue is jade! 1108 philmaira: bought time 1109 deathbyvanessa: i heart future jade 1110 upguntha: Jadeeeeeeeee 1111 tori: wait, then tuna, ian, ? 1112 deathbyvanessa: now jade is growing on me too 1113 gerry: gothic jade 1114 beth: akiko! 1115 beth: after ian 1116 gerry: yey! 1117 tori: thank you 1118 francy: i just want pamela issue 1119 beth: i'm so excited for those three issues 1120 beth: pamela or nine 1121 darrrrkvengeance: oh, i thought Desafortunato was after Jader Paders 1122 runninglate left the room 1123 macey: he is dv! 1124 macey: it's jade-tuna-ian-akiko 1125 francy: wait crap just remembered that he said next issue is gonna be soul crushing too 1126 darrrrkvengeance: ah, excellent! 1127 darrrrkvengeance: best arc ever 1128 macey: nick said we're dealing with how the truants basically killed hisao next time 1129 macey: ha...hahahaha ( 1130 tori: gosh 1131 beth: 1132 francy: ha............ 1133 beth: oh go d 1134 susan: fuck this book 1135 deathbyvanessa: those silly truants 1136 beth: i didnt actually even think about that oh no 1137 upguntha: it's Tuna boy due to chat demands 1138 francy: oh god i'm sad 1139 beth: fuck 1140 macey: THAT'S OUR TRUANTS [LAUGH TRACK 1141 philmaira: wait wat? 1142 darrrrkvengeance: is Abraham still locked up, btw? 1143 deathbyvanessa: yeah, the whole hisao is gone thing, im a little numb 1144 philmaira: when did he say the Truants killed Hisao? 1145 deathbyvanessa: i think he was my fav? 1146 gerry: no, pretty sure he scaped 1147 francy: well it's the truants fault that he died, basically 1148 beth: that's our truants should be a sitcom 1149 beth: abraham is mia i believe 1150 deathbyvanessa: i would watch that 1151 macey: phil 1152 tori: Living life with Irina 1153 macey: dv 1154 gerry: Guillame vs Irina 1155 gerry: O.O 1156 francy: oh man 1157 upguntha: Abraham dissaperaed 1158 macey: i feel like irina's current life with super nice mr. n would make a fairly normal sitcom 1159 susan: i've been watiting for guillaume v irina 1160 susan: but this is not what i wanted 1161 tori: i don't think anyone wanted hiaso to go 1162 tori: and i had so much hope with that blue light till nick confirmed it 1163 francy: remember when we were so sad at hisao crying over jun's dead body 1164 francy: and how heartbroken we were 1165 francy: ha 1166 francy: hahahaha 1167 tori: haha remember 1168 caseyballvins: hahaha 1169 deathbyvanessa: im interested in jun, now that hes not brainwashed, but still hisao... 1170 caseyballvins: we were such sweet summer children 1171 macey: okay tbh really hoping 35 is just a series of scenes of fortunato doing normal things 1172 susan: i think i'm gonna go, bye 1173 susan left the room 1174 tori: bye susan 1175 francy: bye bye! 1176 philmaira: cya 1177 deathbyvanessa: bye 1178 macey: eating oatmeal, napping, doing his daily prayers, taking a shower 1179 macey: SUSAN GOODBYE SLEEP WELL 1180 darrrrkvengeance: bye susan 1181 beth: awww tuna 1182 tori: oh yes, i think you need more prayers in there 1183 caseyballvins: that would be such a good issue 1184 gerry: g'night susan 1185 gerry: oh, the shower scene would be nice 1186 tori: oh gosh, someone was going to say it 1187 francy: can the issue just be a very long shower scene we don't really 1188 francy: need the rest 1189 macey: fortunato is based off a model. shower scene would be actual purposeful fanservice 1190 darrrrkvengeance: just having an ordinary day, whilst people are killed all around him. 1191 philmaira: Back track a bit, Nick said he was extremely surprised we didn't pick up on something.. 1192 beth: that sounds v nice 1193 francy: i think it was referring to lesbians 1194 beth: im hoping it was lesbians 1195 francy: or something queer related 1196 macey: we were saying we wanted lesbians and nick said it then 1197 francy: hopefully 1198 philmaira: The topics were either homosexuality or character deaths 1199 tori: what a mix 1200 haley: but then he said something about the deaths as a different thought 1201 francy: yeah let's go with lesbians 1202 haley: so i'm p sure its lesbains 1203 deathbyvanessa: yeah we got both this issue 1204 macey: i feel tuna would keep a straight face while people were dying around him yeah 1205 philmaira: basically the same 2 that we always talk about 1206 beth: as long as it isnt dead lesbians 1207 haley: lesbians 1208 gerry: maybe hannah and the other girl on the av club are a couple 1209 macey: oh, someone has gotten stabbed in the hall. hm. better do my lunchtime prayer 1210 beth: a crying broken tuna would be so awful 1211 macey: hannah/esi would be......really cute........ 1212 upguntha: i thought it was pants 1213 beth: really really cute 1214 caseyballvins: hannah/esi would be soooo cute 1215 deathbyvanessa: hodge strikes me as a possible lesbian 1216 francy: i prefer the lesbians 1217 francy: yeah i was thinking that 1218 macey: hey, don't talk about sad tuna. that's my least favorite thought. 1219 macey: hodge has always been queer as hell in my head ngl 1220 darrrrkvengeance: hodge and casey/clarkson 1221 upguntha: lesbians in pants 1222 francy: same 1223 beth: i hc like every character as queer tho so 1224 francy: ... same 1225 beth: like if zoe wasnt in love with sarah then idek anymore 1226 haley: oh definitely 1227 macey: she won't care who you are if you're hot and also if she can use you for her nefarious plan 1228 upguntha: maybe it's Daramount 1229 beth: she can use me i m ean 1230 philmaira: You think Hunter is the only hedero character? Ike's just been faking it? 1231 gerry: that totally reminded me of Irina 1232 deathbyvanessa: nothing says i love you like gutting a girl 1233 beth: daramount having just like a nice stable relationship with some lady this whole time 1234 beth: i would dig that 1235 beth: ike is so overcompensating pls 1236 beth: ike/guillaume 1237 francy: otp 1238 macey: ike literally canonly thinks guillaume is hot. that's canon this issue. 1239 tori: otp 1240 francy: i'm not gonna lie during that scene i was like "i can ship this" 1241 beth: what a wonderful world 1242 deathbyvanessa: true and he used to make out with boys 1243 darrrrkvengeance: well, guillaume IS hot 1244 beth: they would have such good snarky comments 1245 beth: and then make outs 1246 haley: ike/everyone 1247 francy: ^ 1248 beth: ike/everyone otp always 1249 macey: nick said once they purposefully made guillaume and fortunato super hot 1250 beth: hhhhhhhh 1251 francy: well that plan worked 1252 beth: yes 1253 tori: i think it was 'beautiful men' to quote 1254 caseyballvins: yup that worked 1255 gerry: ... and there was nothing left for Ian 1256 beth: ian's qt tho 1257 macey: guillaume and tuna are shining rays of gorgeousness and ian is 1258 macey: ian is a fulgy lump. 1259 francy: dkgjdsG 1260 tori: poor boy 1261 darrrrkvengeance: poor ian 1262 francy: fugly lump omfg 1263 darrrrkvengeance: (he prolly has bad teeth tho) 1264 francy: somewhere out there vicky is crying 1265 beth: growing up in that camp mustve been so rough 1266 macey: we need an issue of the truant boys hanging out 1267 beth: w guillaume tuna and hisao like 1268 macey: people oogling at guillaume and tuna while ian slowly slithers behind them, alone 1269 caseyballvins: YES 1270 beth: yes 1271 tori: perfect 1272 haley: ah even the hotness is kind of sad now 1273 macey: ian's taller than both of them though which is HILARIOUS 1274 macey: he's a literal beanpole 1275 darrrrkvengeance: Ian will end up with Casey 1276 tori: just sort of stumbling through life 1277 beth: nooooo 1278 francy: ian can go with hunter 1279 francy: they can romance each other with references 1280 caseyballvins: talking to my friend about guillaume/ike and she said they would just piss each other off 1281 caseyballvins: um angry sex duh 1282 darrrrkvengeance: it works, though, cause Casey is a top and Ian's a botto 1283 darrrrkvengeance: m 1284 beth: exactly 1285 beth: it would be such good hatesex 1286 francy: YES 1287 caseyballvins: such good hatesex 1288 francy: on bunk beds 1289 beth: but also just like yea youre way hot why not sex 1290 beth: poor hunter and jun 1291 francy: ike would do it on their beds just to be a dick 1292 beth: omgf 1293 macey: the general group of boys in that dorm now is the WORST combination 1294 beth: i love it 1295 caseyballvins: it's going to be great 1296 francy: i think you mean best 1297 deathbyvanessa: yeah, they all sorta hate each other 1298 darrrrkvengeance: well, it depends on how you consider any dormroom with my gf, Pamela 1299 beth: so much testosterone in so litle space 1300 macey: http 1301 tori: i thought it was bad enough in the preview but man, now 1302 gerry: I wonder where's vanessa staying 1303 deathbyvanessa: if vanessa is going in with jade and casey, thats a pretty good combo 1304 macey: vanessa is staying with the glory girls i think- she used to be roomies w/ pam so 1305 haley: hes so lanky wow 1306 beth: i am very much fond of vanessa rooming w jade and casey 1307 macey: btw guillaume is about the same height as hisao who is/was 5'11" 1308 macey: ian is taller than guillaume. ian may be 6+ feet. 1309 beth: jesus ian 1310 gerry: pamela's new playmate 1311 philmaira: anyone go to the panel at the NYCC? 1312 deathbyvanessa: that would be fantastic, ian and pamela 1313 francy: that would end with ian dying 1314 deathbyvanessa: i know 1315 darrrrkvengeance: but he would LOVE it 1316 philmaira: or at least know what was discussed? 1317 beth: maybe not dead just missing some limbs 1318 tori: there's a link in the study hall 1319 deathbyvanessa: unfortunately did not go 1320 darrrrkvengeance: didn't upguntha go? 1321 upguntha left the room 1322 upguntha entered the room 1323 guest-138233 changed nickname to upguntha 1324 deathbyvanessa: i wonder if nick was able to evade every question? 1325 tori: to some info on what was said though matt was going to say something 1326 upguntha: yeah my chat crashed 1327 tori: that he seemed to be asking joe if he could share but i don't know if he did 1328 haley: yeah i was waiting on that but he didnt say anything 1329 macey: ok on the other end of the height spectrum 1330 macey: http 1331 upguntha: there were 2 questions he semi evaded 1332 caseyballvins: so tiny 1333 caseyballvins: cause she's probably in heels too 1334 darrrrkvengeance: OT 1335 deathbyvanessa: any good reveals? 1336 gerry: Tuny people are the best 1337 gerry: Tiny 1338 upguntha: just Tuna is issue 35 1339 beth: little baby akiko is the greatest 1340 upguntha: i hope Matt posts the video up 1341 macey: i think akiko's like a foot shorter than ian 1342 beth: height! difference!! 1343 caseyballvins: cuuuute 1344 beth: even cuter is the fact that he follows her around everywhere awww 1345 beth: those kids 1346 haley: so cute yesss 1347 tori: terribly cute 1348 caseyballvins: and they're in the av club together 1349 macey: terribly cute until you remember akiko is comatose and ian is stuck in a cell 1350 beth: i want so much more of that 1351 gerry: she follow tuna, Ian follows her, nobody follows Iarn... 1352 beth: thanks macey ( 1353 tori: thanks for reminding me macey 1354 caseyballvins: hahahahaha thanks macey 1355 tori: wouldn't want to forget those details 1356 beth: we can always count on you 1357 macey: ten bucks ian is gonna make a deal with hodge or somebody else to help akiko 1358 beth: she'd get so mad 1359 deathbyvanessa: maybe hannah follows ian? 1360 caseyballvins: i agree with you macey 1361 beth: and slap him but then like they'd just hug 1362 darrrrkvengeance: she won't even remember who he is 1363 tori: the worst part is what would ian have to offer, save for possible secrets 1364 beth: dont say that no 1365 francy: omg no 1366 francy: don't say that what if it happens 1367 tori: but she might already know most of the important stuff possibly 1368 gerry: he'll give up the av club 1369 beth: uh oh 1370 caseyballvins: oh man but he would 1371 darrrrkvengeance: he'd sell out desafortunato 1372 gerry: and then when she finds out 1373 macey: ha, i'm sure ian hates tuna right now for not stopping akiko from touching david 1374 macey: he'd sell fortunato out in a heartbeat 1375 caseyballvins: he definitely does hate him 1376 caseyballvins: ian's so angry 1377 beth: absolutely 1378 upguntha: alright g'night 1379 tori: okay guys I think I'm gonna leave now, but it was fun crying and talking with you guys 1380 beth: goodnight! 1381 francy: niiight! 1382 caseyballvins: and he'll definitely blame tuna for hisao as well just cause 1383 caseyballvins: night! 1384 gerry: g'night 1385 darrrrkvengeance: nite tori! 1386 macey: night tori! 1387 upguntha left the room 1388 deathbyvanessa: bye 1389 tori left the room 1390 macey: ian would blame both tuna and irina, i think. maybe guillaume 1391 macey: but he'd feel bad for guillaume after hisao 1392 francy: yeah 1393 caseyballvins: he'll probably try and get guillaume to join him 1394 beth: i just want to give guillaume a hug so badly 1395 macey: he'd blame fortunato for akiko but irina too for the general shit. 1396 deathbyvanessa: do we know if guillaume knew the entire plan, did he KNOW jun was to be killed 1397 francy: god i just do not want to see guillaume's reaction 1398 deathbyvanessa: it seemed like he did 1399 gerry: I'm thinking Vanessa is the only thing holding toguether the Truants rightnow 1400 gerry: ot at least trying to 1401 macey: guillaume seemed to know at least most of it. he knew irina wanted to kill ike 1402 macey: fortunato knew for longer and possibly knows more than he does, though 1403 veronica left the room 1404 darrrrkvengeance: though who knows how much they "know" is really what Abraham is feeding them? 1405 macey: after all, fortunato's quiet enough that he'd seem more trustworthy........or is he 1406 gerry: oh, no another hodge 1407 deathbyvanessa: yeah he's definitely shady 1408 francy: the less floral hodge 1409 macey: nick's flat out said fortunato is shady! 1410 caseyballvins: booty short hodge 1411 deathbyvanessa: maybe tuna's snuggie is floral? 1412 beth: oh no 1413 darrrrkvengeance: what's clear from this issue is how much Hodge hates Abraham 1414 macey: hodge as a fish 1415 darrrrkvengeance: the way she buckles at the "children of Abraham" comment 1416 macey: he's hodge's prodigy, that's why daramount was curious about him w/ the truants 1417 caseyballvins: ooooh yes 1418 deathbyvanessa: that makes sense 1419 macey: tbh i think it's a little creepy too i agree w/ hodge lmao 1420 deathbyvanessa: and he passed whatever test nine gave him after his eyes were opened 1421 beth: yeaaa like it's not the greatest of methods 1422 beth: training little infants to kill 1423 philmaira: Children of Abaham? That gives me an idea. To the Old Testament! 1424 darrrrkvengeance: not for nothing, Hodge DOES know how to dress. 1425 darrrrkvengeance: 1426 ashley left the room 1427 philmaira: Or Torah, depending on religion 1428 darrrrkvengeance: well, if they're not Ike, they're Ishmael 1429 fredfredkonfred left the room 1430 francy: okay i am heading out 1431 francy: good night guys 1432 beth: night! 1433 darrrrkvengeance: night! 1434 gerry: g'night 1435 francy: this was such a great issue with no one dying at all 1436 deathbyvanessa: ZOE 1437 darrrrkvengeance: lol 1438 beth: yes exactly 1439 beth: that's the spirit 1440 macey: night francy! 1441 francy left the room 1442 deathbyvanessa: night 1443 darrrrkvengeance: Zoe needs her own comic 1444 caseyballvins: yes 1445 darrrrkvengeance: 4 serious 1446 deathbyvanessa: seconded 1447 beth: yes yes yes 1448 macey: hodge adventures 1449 macey: in every issue she wears a new outfit 1450 gerry: and "helps" a new kid 1451 caseyballvins: ike adventure 1452 macey: the recurring cast is the rest of the mga staff 1453 caseyballvins: every issue a new book 1454 alison left the room 1455 macey: ike's comic is just him doing commentary on books 1456 macey: ike reading twilight 1457 beth: ike&zoe team up of my dreams 1458 beth: where they just both are on top bunks 1459 haley: being snarky 1460 beth: reading and rolling their eyes at everyone else 1461 gerry: you're missing guillaume 1462 beth: yes guillaume can join too 1463 caseyballvins: him too 1464 beth: ot3 1465 darrrrkvengeance: Zoe and Pamela and Misfit (after her rights are liberated from DC) 1466 macey: snark ot3 1467 beth: zoe would just kill pamela 1468 darrrrkvengeance: you can't kill Pamela. the universe could not exist w/out a Pamela 1469 macey: pamela is the constant 1470 deathbyvanessa: i wonder if pamela started out like casey? 1471 beth: ooooh 1472 macey: i wanna see pamela meeting everyone. pamela with vanessa. pamela with hodge. pamela w/ tuna 1473 darrrrkvengeance: PAMELA w/IKE 1474 philmaira: I'm trying to see if the 'Children of Abraham comment has anything to do with 1475 caseyballvins: i wonder how important pamela is going to turn out in the end 1476 philmaira: the 12 tribes of Israel? 1477 gerry: I want to see Pamela's group 1478 deathbyvanessa: Pamela for headmaster! 1479 macey: nick said he had plans for pamela down the road and liking her would pay off 1480 beth: excellent 1481 darrrrkvengeance: liking her pays off already. 1482 beth: at least that's one character 1483 macey: i really hope we see her in 34 1484 gerry: She'll be showing her roomies her new ear 1485 beth: polishing her woodrun trophy 1486 deathbyvanessa: did she keep the ear? 1487 darrrrkvengeance: OT 1488 deathbyvanessa: i hate politics 1489 darrrrkvengeance: some of our livelihoods depend on getting paid for our work 1490 deathbyvanessa: absoluet;y true 1491 macey: POLITICS [THROWS THINGS 1492 caseyballvins: CANADA 1493 deathbyvanessa: yes CANADA! 1494 beth: sighs 1495 darrrrkvengeance: they should all die in a fire. but AFTER they pay us for our work. 1496 caseyballvins: yeah... we're not great though so 1497 caseyballvins: we've got tons of issues too don't worry 1498 philmaira: anyone outside the US in this chat? 1499 macey: you know on the topic of hisao and the truants- 1500 gerry: Mexico 1501 macey: i'm curious to know what irina will think when she finds out 1502 caseyballvins: I'm from canada 1503 beth: im really curious about that 1504 caseyballvins: I feel like irina will try to blame the school 1505 darrrrkvengeance: hence the hockey! 1506 haley: she'll be pissed 1507 beth: how will she find out though? since she's on her lonesome 1508 caseyballvins: and be upset about losing an ally 1509 beth: they're all separate 1510 gerry: I'm curious to know if she can even comunicate with the others 1511 beth: which makes it worse 1512 deathbyvanessa: she will, because for as crazy and fucked up as she is, she really did seem to care for hi 1513 deathbyvanessa: sao 1514 macey: i doubt the academy will let her see anyone who isn't staff 1515 beth: like presumably vanessa and guillaume can chat 1516 gerry: yeah, she was really happy to see him 1517 gerry: probably guilt 1518 caseyballvins: i'm sure they'll find a way to let irina know 1519 macey: irina is the type who would try to keep herself together a look like a strong leader 1520 beth: does the staff know?? 1521 darrrrkvengeance: does anyone besides Guillaume know 1522 macey: she'd blame the academy 1523 macey: i think guillaume was the first one jun told 1524 gerry: well, I'm pretty sure none of the truants are exactly happy with her 1525 gerry: except maybe tuna 1526 beth: and idk if jun is planning on telling many people for safety reasons 1527 caseyballvins: maybe hunter and guillaume will become friends now? 1528 macey: fortunato is too nice to hate anybody. he probably likes everyone. 1529 deathbyvanessa: yeah, are they even a unit anymore? 1530 deathbyvanessa: will they aways be? 1531 macey: i feel like we're seeing the slow crumble of the truants right now 1532 beth: i know and it's so painful 1533 beth: i think vanessa is really the key link 1534 deathbyvanessa: tuna and pamea? 1535 darrrrkvengeance: well, it's gotta come to a head soon 1536 macey: vanessa didn't like irina's plan in the first place. ian will blame tuna and irina for akik 1537 gerry: Vanessa is probably trying to keep them as a group 1538 darrrrkvengeance: and others than he's Hisao 1539 macey: guillaume is definetely gonna be rethinking his place now that hisao is gone 1540 darrrrkvengeance: *that 1541 macey: irina is too stubborn to move from her place 1542 gerry: but she's not gonna be there forever 1543 gerry: 1544 macey: YEAH vanessa would try to keep them together but she's gonna be gone, fairly soon 1545 macey: so there's that 1546 philmaira left the room 1547 caseyballvins: vanessa 1548 deathbyvanessa: yeah, i think vanessa will take akiko, ian and guillame to casey and co 1549 macey: akiko was also sort of a "heart" morally and she's COMATOSE 1550 beth: so the moral of the story is casey/irina will solve all problems 1551 macey: fortunato seems like a good sweet boy, but all signs also point to him being loyal to irina 1552 macey: so who knows where he's at 1553 deathbyvanessa: or ruin everybody's lives.... 1554 beth: bc vanessa and casey will be bff (hopefully) 1555 beth: ian and akiko are/were in av club so theyre connected to hunter 1556 deathbyvanessa: i really hope they become besties 1557 caseyballvins: vanessa/casey is something i could get behind to 1558 caseyballvins: *too 1559 macey: hunter and ian hit it off well for a bit. i think hunter'll try to be his friend when he 1560 beth: and if guillaume becomes disillusioned and then buds w ike and hunter 1561 macey: gets out 1562 macey: he'd be a little wary but he'd also feel bad if he heard about akiko..... 1563 beth: yea i can see that 1564 beth: like they would be lunch buddies at least 1565 gerry: does Hodge knows that Hisao is dead? 1566 macey: plus i feel like the rest of the av club would want to have ian back 1567 darrrrkvengeance: why would Ike bond w Guillaume? 1568 deathbyvanessa: she seems to know everything 1569 beth: bc we need our ike/guillaume snark otp 1570 macey: gerry who knows its HODGE 1571 gerry: I just realized her "and some of them we might have lost forever" sounds a lot more intere 1572 deathbyvanessa: which brings me to a theory of the files she has on the students 1573 macey: im surprised guillaume didnt seem to hate ike immediately 1574 gerry: interesting 1575 deathbyvanessa: she says it has everything they're going to do 1576 deathbyvanessa: maybe because the students started the whole thing, they are the senior staff 1577 caseyballvins: guillaume apperciated his snark probably 1578 darrrrkvengeance: hey, has anyone read Dune? i'm like 20 pages in. which is nothing. 1579 deathbyvanessa: haven't read it 1580 macey: are we talking truant/glory interactions now because i NEED THIS will ALL MY BEING 1581 darrrrkvengeance: but from what i gatther, the theme of transcending death is a core concern 1582 beth: truant/glory interaction is everything 1583 caseyballvins: I WANT THEM TO MEET CASEY ALREADY 1584 beth: SRSLY 1585 macey: I KNOOW 1586 macey: casey with vanessa. casey with IAN. 1587 deathbyvanessa: i think hunter and akiko would be a good pairing 1588 gerry: I want to see Casey and Irina clash 1589 beth: casey missed out on the party she needs to interact w them already 1590 caseyballvins: Casey with tuna, it would be great 1591 macey: hunter and akiko in the same room would be a cute explosion 1592 caseyballvins: so cute 1593 beth: casey/vanessa/irina i neeeed 1594 deathbyvanessa: right? 1595 beth: casey and guillaume too 1596 macey: ian would be jealous though 1597 macey: wait. ian/akiko/hunter ot3. comics ot3 1598 beth: yes yes yes 1599 gerry: and the Ike would be like "oh, come on!" 1600 beth: i was just going to say that macey 1601 beth: like yes 1602 caseyballvins: casey walks into the room issue 50 finally meeting the truants, season ends 1603 beth: she's all of their mothers 1604 macey: FUCK 1605 deathbyvanessa: prolly 1606 caseyballvins: haha probably 1607 darrrrkvengeance: lol 1608 macey: waiting to see what time travely chaos jade and fortunato praying together would cause 1609 caseyballvins: YES 1610 beth: ooooh 1611 deathbyvanessa: yeah, future jade needs to come to the past and kick some ass, in heels of course 1612 macey: im just waiting for jade and tuna to get assigned as partners in theology and hit it off 1613 darrrrkvengeance: speaking of mothers, my best friend's wife is being induced today. 1614 macey: or somethin 1615 darrrrkvengeance: for those of you who pray, perhaps you could spare a thought for her 1616 macey: OH MAN DV I HOPE IT GOES WELL 1617 caseyballvins: yikes, i hope that goes well! 1618 deathbyvanessa: yeah, happy birthing 1619 gerry: good luck to her and the baby 1620 macey: you know who i need to have proper conversation too? ike and irina 1621 beth: absolutely, thinking happy thoughts! 1622 beth: oh boy 1623 gerry: yeah, no guns involved 1624 beth: a nice friendly chat 1625 caseyballvins: ike doesn't even realize who irina is, just tries to flirt with her 1626 deathbyvanessa: maybe they could kill the parents they haven't yet 1627 darrrrkvengeance: thanks, guys! 1628 macey: irina probably needs vanessa and tuna to hold her back from killing him right there 1629 caseyballvins: YES 1630 macey: "how DARE this MONSTER speak to me in such a VILE tone. i must DESTROY HIM" 1631 gerry: they keep her rifle under lock 1632 deathbyvanessa: yeah, if she believes he's the headmaster a.k.a. "the man who raped your whore mother" she 1633 deathbyvanessa: will come for him 1634 macey: vanessa and tuna giving guillaume and ian irina's rifle to hide 1635 macey: them desperately running around the school w/ it 1636 deathbyvanessa: that would just upset her 1637 beth: ofmg 1638 deathbyvanessa: that rifle is prolly her best friend 1639 gerry: Ian would be wetting his pants 1640 caseyballvins: and jade just starts yelling about how that girl tried to kill them 1641 macey: her rifles name is snowflake jr 1642 gerry: she calles it Snowflake 1643 deathbyvanessa: that is gold 1644 beth: this is beautiful 1645 gerry: ninja'd 1646 deathbyvanessa: a little pee just came out, im laughing so hard 1647 macey: my single favorite thing about irina is that she keeps saying I AM NOT A CHILD ANY LONGER 1648 macey: and yet when she's caught in 29 she basically throws a tantrum 1649 caseyballvins: oh irina 1650 macey: and in 30 she literally shoves food into her mouth w/ her hands 1651 deathbyvanessa: yeah, irina's got a journey ahead of her. shes becoming a young lady 1652 beth: that's really what the special attention is for 1653 beth: charm school 1654 deathbyvanessa: yep, she offed her mom before she could give her the talk 1655 macey: irina literally has no manners. get somebody to tutor her 1656 beth: someone having to teach her please and thank you 1657 darrrrkvengeance: poor Irina. she's basically a child soldier 1658 deathbyvanessa: maybe mr. n will? 1659 gerry: everyone's basicaly a child soldier at that school 1660 deathbyvanessa: what if next we see irina she's all domesticated 1661 macey: mr. n making a chart showing irina normal manners 1662 macey: like "no elbows on the table" or "please dont stab me w/ a fork again seriously" 1663 darrrrkvengeance: true, gerry. but not all of them had to kill their mom 1664 gerry: Irina walking with books over her head 1665 haley: teaching her "we don't greet people by pointing guns at them" 1666 deathbyvanessa: right fork manners, its a big deal 1667 gerry: we don't use the fork to stab people 1668 macey: the fork is for EATING, irina 1669 macey: the fork is not a weapon 1670 caseyballvins: NOT killing 1671 deathbyvanessa: "shooting someone in the back is unpolite, shoot them in the face" 1672 darrrrkvengeance: certainly not the SALAD ford 1673 darrrrkvengeance: fork 1674 caseyballvins: Irina, students are our friends, not to be killed 1675 macey: (psst the chat ends in 10 min, PREPARE) 1676 deathbyvanessa: i object 1677 caseyballvins: it has been a wonderful chat given the circumstances 1678 macey: irina needs some pointers from tuna aka mr. polite 1679 beth: it really has 1680 darrrrkvengeance: and if you DO kill them, it's proper to pair morning glory with a RED wine 1681 beth: a lot more cheerful than expected 1682 beth: not that theres any reason at all to be sad 1683 macey: yeah somehow we managed to talk yugioh after that 1684 beth: nope none 1685 caseyballvins: thank you yugioh for bringing us out of despair (for now) 1686 deathbyvanessa: i don't feel like it's real yet, they might be sharing the body? 1687 macey: I KIND OF HOPE SO 1688 haley: well nick kind of put us back 1689 macey: i was thinking jun might have some of hisao's memories? if not all of them 1690 caseyballvins: 100% dead now doesn't mean 100% dead later 1691 caseyballvins: just saying 1692 macey: the way he acted around guillaume it seemed sort of like he knew the deal 1693 caseyballvins: HOLDING ON TO HOPE 1694 caseyballvins: oh, interesting theory 1695 beth: oh god that would be so painfully messed up 1696 haley: yeah he seems pretty aware of who hes supposed to be 1697 darrrrkvengeance: at least this suggests Jun doesn't have the powers, or potential for them ("eyes opening") 1698 darrrrkvengeance: that some of the others do 1699 haley: is it a body thing or a mind thing though 1700 gerry: remember 1701 gerry: Nick always lies 1702 gerry: did anyone else though the girls hisao gave up was zoe? 1703 deathbyvanessa: true 1704 beth: yep 1705 gerry: ignore the last part 1706 macey: it would be p awkward for him to have hisaos memories around guillaume though 1707 darrrrkvengeance: interesting to see someone at MGA who KNOWS he shouldn't be there 1708 darrrrkvengeance: though maybe no one but he knows 1709 macey: "my dead brother fucked this guy and i know EVERY DETAIL" 1710 deathbyvanessa: hit 1711 deathbyvanessa: hot 1712 beth: v hot 1713 beth: but what if there's still emotions lingering too 1714 macey: i honestly feel so bad for jun now too 1715 macey: like holy hell he just spent years of his life brainwashed and confused 1716 deathbyvanessa: yeah, i'm excited for the fury 1717 macey: and now he's lost his brother and had that brainwashing abruptly shattered 1718 darrrrkvengeance: do we know whether he's into boys or girls, or both or neither? 1719 caseyballvins: ugh those brothers 1720 caseyballvins: the death of me 1721 beth: no idea on his sexuality 1722 macey: no wonder he's so mad. his entire life has shattered. he's scared and confused 1723 deathbyvanessa: we don't know, i don't think 1724 gerry: he's lost every connection he ever had 1725 beth: jun 1726 gerry: I'm very interested on what's gonna be of him 1727 macey: that last page, looking at his face, is gutwrenching 1728 caseyballvins: oh god he got the memory of his mom being murder back too 1729 macey: ohhh god 1730 beth: nooooo 1731 caseyballvins: juuuuuun 1732 deathbyvanessa: mari seemed like a nice lady 1733 darrrrkvengeance: but now he himself has basically been returned from the dead 1734 caseyballvins: no the chat's almost over, let's and on a happy note! 1735 darrrrkvengeance: that's not nothing 1736 macey: (three minutes!) 1737 darrrrkvengeance: maybe he comes away with a new perspective 1738 gerry: what did you see when your eyes oppened? 1739 caseyballvins: i'm excited for what will happen to jun though 1740 macey: http 1741 caseyballvins: like, will he join up with the truants? the glories? 1742 beth: like in terms of plot and character this is such a great twist 1743 deathbyvanessa: happy note 1744 beth: but it still hurts 1745 beth: so mch 1746 darrrrkvengeance: i mean, who else has had David's hand in his brain and lived to tell the tale 1747 macey: in all seriousness- jun had all that insider knowledge from working w/ the cloaks 1748 macey: he's gonna be useful 1749 caseyballvins: MACEY 1750 beth: seriously 1751 caseyballvins: NO 1752 caseyballvins: THAT PICTURE 1753 caseyballvins: not cool 1754 haley: rude 1755 macey1: that MIGHT be the worst panel in mg. 1756 caseyballvins: but yeah, jun is going to be soooo useful 1757 beth: quite possibly 1758 macey: wrong browser 1759 beth: like it was bad before 1760 haley: if he wants to be 1761 caseyballvins: It definitely might be 1762 macey: but yeah. worst. 1763 beth: but now 1764 caseyballvins: definitely 1765 beth: jesus 1766 beth: why 1767 macey: the very last panel too. he just looks so terrified 1768 gerry: guys, thanks for making me feel happy after being put literally in shock by this issue 1769 caseyballvins: and just saying "brother" 1770 caseyballvins: ugh 1771 beth: weeps 1772 macey: thank YOU gerry 1773 gerry: so not clickling that picture 1774 caseyballvins: I'm glad we got through this trying time together 1775 macey: thank you all of you you're all the best 1776 beth: im really glad for this 1777 macey: this chat was no fun when it should not have been tbh 1778 macey: *SO 1779 darrrrkvengeance: just 100 more issues of suffering. lol 1780 macey: IT WAS SO FUN. WORST TYPO 1781 haley: a+ team 1782 macey: woohoo come in for high fives 1783 caseyballvins: these are great chats 1784 caseyballvins: HIGH FIVE 1785 deathbyvanessa: cybe five! 1786 caseyballvins: and group hugs 1787 beth: YEAA!! 1788 macey: but yeah it is closing time and stuff now! thank you all for coming! 1789 gerry: *H5* 1790 beth: thanks macey!! 1791 caseyballvins: will all need hugs 1792 deathbyvanessa: bye 1793 beth: hugs for all 1794 caseyballvins: Thank you macey 1795 macey: thank YOU PEOPLE for stopping in 1796 haley: byee thanks macey 1797 caseyballvins: bye all 1798 gerry: Hugs everybody 1799 gerry: G'night all 1800 beth: goodnight! 1801 macey: there is not a chat without y'all 1802 macey: night guys! 1803 darrrrkvengeance: next time! hugs to everyone, and yay for Jader Paders [[Category:MG tinychats] Category:Chat Nick Category:Chat Joe